Extermination Mode
"Death and despair." Extermination Mode 'is an option that can be selected upon world creation. It greatly increases the difficulty, and also offers exclusive items. General *Enemies have 4x more health, do 4x more damage and receive 30% less knockback. *Bosses have new AIs. *Players drop all of their money on death. *30% increased spawn rate. *Corruption and crimson spread 2x faster. Enemies *All zombies will carry a zombie arm. *Bats will always inflict the Feral Bite debuff. *All slimes will be spiked. *Hornets will shoot stingers more commonly. *Demon Eyes and Wandering Eyes will sometimes quickly charge at the player. Bosses *'King Slime HP increased to 3,800 Damage increased to 88 Defense increased to 20 Jumps more commonly Can sometimes shoot gel Extermination Mode drops (one of these will always drop) - King Slime Staff - 50% chance to drop Slime Barrage - 50% chance to drop *'Eye of Cthulhu' HP increased to 5,000 Damage increased to 50 Defense increased to 30 Turns to phase 2 at 3,500 health In phase 1 -''' Spawns Demon Eyes Can sometimes shoot lasers Charges like Spazmatism 'In phase 2 -' Sometimes spawns leeches Charges like Spazmatism in it's second phase 'Extermination Mode drops '(one of these will always drop): Third Eye - 50% chance to drop The Eye's Tooth - 50% chance to drop *'''Eater of Worlds HP increased to 20,500 Damage increased to: Head - 80, Body - 40, Tail - 30 Defense increased to: Head - 8, Body - 12, Tail - 20 Now consists of 80 segments (1 head, 78 body, 1 tail) Now 3 bosses spawn (2 smaller ones that have 20 segments and 1 having 80 segments) Moves faster 25% chance to inflict Weak debuff Extermination Mode drops (one of these will always drop): Worm Book - 50% chance to drop Corrupted Heart - 50% chance to drop *'Brain of Cthulhu' HP increased to 3,000 Damage increased to 80 Defense increased to 30 Creeper health increased to 400 Creeper damage increased to 50 Creeper defense increased to 20 Spawns with 40-60 creepers Turns to phase 3 at 2,000 health In phase 1 -''' The boss teleports faster 'In phase 2 -' The boss moves faster 25% chance to inflict Slow debuff 'In phase 3 -' The message "The heart is pounding faster..." will display The boss will aggressively charge at the player 50% chance to inflict Slow debuff 15% chance to inflict Weak debuff '''Extermination Mode drops (one of these will always drop): Brain of Stress - 50% chance to drop Spine Breaker - 50% chance to drop Adrenaline Shot (2-5) - 25% chance to drop *'Queen Bee' HP increased to 6,000 Damage increased to: melee - 80, stinger - 60 Defense increased to 10-30 (depending on health) Shoots stingers very quickly When spawning bees, has a chance to spawn a hornet Posioned debuff duration increased to: 30 seconds (stinger), 4-10 (On contact) Speed increases depending on health Extermination Mode drops '(one of these will always drop): Slayer of Bees - 50% chance to drop The Bee's Soul - 50% chance to drop The Queen's Wings - 25% chance to drop *'Skeletron HP increased to: Head - 12,000, Arms - 2,500 Damage increased to: Head - 120, Arms - 88 Defense increased to: Head - 3, Arms - 23 Hands always inflict the Slow debuff for 5 seconds Moves 2x faster while spinning Extermination Mode drops '(one of these will always drop): Bone Crusher - 50% chance to drop Bone Rifle - 50% chance to drop Dungeon Spell - 25% chance to drop The Dungeon Guardian - 10% chance to drop *'Wall of Flesh HP increased to 15,000 Damage increased to: 200 (melee), 80 (eye laser) Defense increased to: Mouth - 30, Eye - 12 Eyes shoot lasers more commonly Mouth burps out leeches more commonly Speed increased After killed, the message will display "You don't know what you are getting into." and then a few seconds later "The ancient spirits of dark and light have been released!" Extermination Mode drops '(one of these will always drop): Flesh Cutter - 50% chance to drop Adrenaline Shot (10-15) - 50% chance to drop The Core - 25% chance to drop Fleshy Abomination - 15% chance to drop *'The Twins HP increased to: Spazmatism - 40,000, Retinazer - 35,000 Damage increased to: Spazmatism - 100 (melee), 100 (cursed flame), Retinazer - 90 (melee), 100 (eye laser) Defense increased to: Spazmatism - 20, Retinazer - 25 Category:Modes